


don't say anything else, just stay

by you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus



Series: tyrus drabbles (tumblr requests) [10]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Protective Boyfriends, and cyrus comforts him, picnic date ruined by rain, tj hates thunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus/pseuds/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus
Summary: tumblr prompt: 73.??????? for tyrus (73. "Don't say anything else, just stay"





	don't say anything else, just stay

**Author's Note:**

> this is a personal hc of mine that i used for this fic, and i really like it! let me know what you think at the end!
> 
> send me requests / stalk me on tumblr @-you-get-to-exhale-now-cyrus

“Nooo, it’s raining?!” Cyrus complained, quickly shoving all of the food back into the picnic basket and heading towards the door. “I was so looking forward to this,” he grumbled, feeling a hand on his shoulder.

“We can still do this inside, Underdog,” TJ assured him, grabbing the blanket and rushing inside, the blanket draped over the top of both boys.

Shutting the door behind him, Cyrus exhaled, running a few fingers through his damp hair. “Thank goodness we came inside when we did. It’s raining cats and dogs now,” he pointed out, the rain falling harder and harder.

TJ winced at the noise, his hands suddenly feeling a little clammy. “S-so, should we set up in your room?” he asked, raising his voice a little to speak above the downpour.

“Yup!” Cyrus agreed cheerily, bounding up the stairs and ending up a little breathless as he opened his door. “I haven’t cleaned my room in a while, so sorry. Try not to step on any Legos,” he joked, pushing some clothes aside and spreading out the blanket. “There, that’s pretty nice,” he added, setting down the basket.

TJ took a seat by Cyrus, closer than he usually would, his knees hugged into his chest. Cyrus’ brows furrowed at his behavior, placing a hand on his knee. “You okay?”

TJ nodded, unable to say anything. Suddenly, the thunder roared outside, the boys feeling the house shake, and TJ immediately threw his arms around Cyrus, the smaller boy feeling the taller one shaking.

“Wha-hey,” Cyrus murmured, feeling TJ’s shaking only get more violent, “Teej, what’s wrong?”

“I-I h-hate thunder,” he mustered, shutting his eyes hard at the flash of lightning, “it’s p-pathetic,”

“It’s not pathetic, Teej,” Cyrus assured him, stroking his hair, “everyone’s scared of some things. I for one am terrified of puppets,” he admitted.

“R-really?” TJ piped up, tilting his head up for the first time.

“Yeah,” Cyrus admitted sheepishly, “It was when I was-” but he was cut off by another roll of thunder, earning a whimper from TJ.

“Hey, you’re gonna be okay, TJ. Do you want me to grab something from the picnic basket for you? Or maybe grab you a blanket? Or maybe-”

“Don’t say anything else, just stay,” TJ silenced him, his grip on Cyrus tightening, “please don’t leave,” he pleaded.

“Of course I won’t leave. I’m here with you, as long as you want,” Cyrus assured him, feeling TJ relax under him.

“I’m so lucky to have you,” TJ mumbled, pressing a shaky kiss to Cyrus’ cheek.

“Ditto,” Cyrus whispered, pecking TJ’s nose.

**Author's Note:**

> cyrus to the rescue! :) what did you think? leave a comment, i reply to each one!
> 
> like, comment, and stay docious magocious!


End file.
